pomysły na historie
by Raksha SaDiablo
Summary: Mam głowę pełną pomysłów, ale brak mi talentu do pisania. A więc... Czy ktoś z tu obecnych podejmie moje WYZWANIA? Odpowiedzi proszę w komentarzach. Pozdrawiam :)
1. świat HP

****1\. Harry / Voldemort****

Harry jest syreną po matce. Voldemort jest naga (pół człowiek, pół wąż). Obaj ukrywają swoją magiczną naturę. Przepowiednia jest fałszywa. Dumbledore okrada skarbce chłopaka. Bliźniaki oraz Neville pomagają Harry'emu. Luna wciąż jest dziwna, ale dobra. Hermiona jest zła. Ron to głupek. Syriusz żyje, ale ufa Dumbledorowi. Remus służy Czarnemu Panu.

Ogółem chodzi o, że Harry po odkryciu swojej natury, kradzieży Dumbledora oraz manipulacji Hermiony ukrywa się w jeziorze na terenie Zakazanego Lesiu. Spotyka tam Voldemorta. Obaj się w sobie zakochują.

 ** **2\. Hedwiga****

Krótka historia widziana oczami sowy. Zaczyna się zaraz po wykluciu z jaja, a kończy się w momencie jej śmierci.

 ** **3\. Harry / mężczyzna****

Harry jako dziecko spotyka Fleur. Jej rodzina go adoptuje. Chłopiec dorasta we Francji i uczy się w Beauxbatons. Wie o swojej sławie, ale jej nie lubi. Jest 4 mistrzem turnieju. Lubi Victora. Cedric lubi Harry'ego. Harry razem z Fleur łapią puchar, który okazuje się świstoklikiem.

 ** **4\. Harry / Voldemort****

Voldemort po kryjomu wkrada się do szkoły. Harry znajduje czerwonooką jaszczurkę. Hedwiga stara się ją zjeść. Harry chroni jaszczórkę.

 ** **5\. Harry****

Harry to assasyn i obrońca. Voldemort potrzebuje zabójcy. Dumbledore zaś ochroniarza. Obaj wynajmują go przez osobę trzecią.

 ** **6\. Harry****

Harry to zmiennoskóry. Zostaje zamknięty w Azkabanie. Jest jednak niewinny. Teraz będąc wolny szuka zemsty.

 ** **7\. Harry / Tom Riddle****

Tom to naga (pół człowiek, pół wąż). Harry jest Nundu. Obaj trafiają w ręke handlarzy magicznymi stworzeniami. Współpracując udaje im się uciec. Są jednak dalej ścigani.

 ** **8\. Harry / Godryk****

Harry przez przypadek cofa się w czasie, gdzie zostaje adoptowany. Staje się Salazarem Slytherinem. Poznaje Godrica i dziewczyny. Godryk chce go jako swojego męża.

 ** **9\. Harry / mężczyzna****

Gellert wygrał wojnę. Tom jest dyrektorem. Harry podróżuje w czasie i trafia do innej rzeczywistości. Spotyka tam swoją rodzinę. Harry przyciąga uwagę obu mężczyzn.

 ** **10\. Harry i Voldemort****

Voldemort zabił Harry'ego w Ministerstwie Magii podczas 5 roku chłopaka. Po śmierci Harry wraca jako duch (alub upiór - zależy od Was), żeby nękać Voldiego. Potter jest wredny i doprowadza go do szału. Na koniec proszę o popełnienie samobójstwa przez Czarnego Pana w bardzo niecodzienny sposób (np. dławiąc się łyżką). Niech będzie zabawne.

 ** **11\. Harry / Voldemort****

Historia toczyć się w świecie alternatywnym. Voldi wygrał wojnę. Potterowie żyją. Syriusz nigdy nie trafia do Azkabanu. Harry został porwany jako niemowlę i wywieziony za granice. Wychowywany jest przez czarodzieja. Po latach wraca do Anglii. Harry jest stworzeniem. Przepowiednia nie istnieje. Chłopak nie wie, że jest Potterem. Zwraca na siebie uwagę Voldemorta.


	2. HP CZARNE KAMIENIE

****1\. Harry i Lorn****

Harry spotyka Lorna. Ten opowiada mu o kamieniach.

 ** **2\. Draca i Draco****

Królowa smoków Draca spotyka Draco.

 ** **3\. Harry i Lorn****

Harry staje naprzeciw Lorna w turnieju trójmagicznym.

 ** **4\. Harry / Daemonar****

Daemonar podczas patrolu znajduje rannego chłopca. Zabiera go ze sobą. Draca go leczy. Okazuje się być zaginionym, młodszym bratem Jeanelle.

 ** **5\. Harry / mężczyzna****

Lord Jarval znajduje w lesie nieznango chłopaka, który jest ranny. Zabiera go do Jeanelle. Okazuje się być jej przeciwieństwem - Czarownikiem, Uzdrowicielem, Czarnym Wdowcem i Królem Światła.

 ** **6\. Harry i Jared****

Jared towarzyszy Szarej Pani w drodze do domu. We śnie spotyka Mistrza Śmierci. W jaki sposób potoczyłeś się bitwa o dom jego pani?

 ** **7\. Harry / Daemon****

Daemon śni o szmaragdowych oczach. Wkrótce poznaje Jeanelle i zaczyna jej słóżyć. Pewnej nocy ktoś próbuje ją zabić. Zabójca jest chłopak, który ma oczy jak te o których śnił. Zakochują się.

 ** **8\. Harry / Daemon****

Surreal ma brata. Dorastają jednak osobno. Spotykają się ponownie, gdy ten dostaje zlecenie zabicia Daemona w zamian za zdjęcie niewolniczej obroży. Obaj z czasem zaczynają dażyć się uczuciem.

 ** **9\. Harry / Jared****

Szara Pani ma pewien sekret. Jest mężczyzną, którego pierwszym kamieniem jest szary. Teraz czeka go jaszcze ceremonia podczas, której otrzyma swój drugi kamień.Tylko jak ma to zrobić, skoro wszyscy myślą, że jesteś kobietą?


	3. HP InuYasha

****1\. Harry / Sesshomaru / Naraku****

Syriusz i Remus są małżeństwem. Harry ma 16 lat. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta, adoptują go. We trzech wyjeżdżają do Japonii. Przez przypadek trafiają do przeszłości. Harry jest towarzyszem Sesshomaru i Naraku.

 ** **2\. Harry / Kouga****

Kouga ma brata, o którym nikt inny nie wie. Jest nim Harry. Naraku podobają się oczy chłopaka. Postanawia zrobić wszystko, byle tylko go zdobyć.

 ** **3\. Harry / Sesshomaru****

Syriusz przed śmiercią nauczył Harry'ego jak być animagiem. W trakcie jednego ze swoich spacerów spotyka Sesshomaru. Są oni bratnimi duszami.

 ** **4\. Voldemort / Naraku****

Voldi rozmawia z Naraku o problemach zdobycia władzy nad światem.

 ** **5\. Shippou****

Shippou spotyka maruderów.

 ** **6\. Harry / Sesshomaru****

 **Rin znajduje rannego kotka. Zabiera go do Sesshomaru. Kotek okazuje się młodym demonem, który utknął jako zwierze. Sesshomaru pomaga mu odzyskać ludzki wygląd.**


	4. HP Władca Pierścieni

****1\. ?****

Drużyna podczas walki w kopalniach Morii, budzi ze snu również inne stworzenie. Jest nim bazyliszek.

 ** **2\. ?****

Drugi podczas walki w kopalniach Morii, budzi ze snu również inne stworzenie. Jest nim nundu.

 ** **3\. Frodo i Aragog****

Frodo trafia do gniazda Aragoga.

 ** **4\. Voldemort****

Voldemort zdobywa jeden z pierścieni Saurona.

 ** **5\. Maruderzy****

Podczas oblężenia Białej Wieży na chwile pojawią się tam maruderzy.

 ** **6\. Złote trio****

Podczas spotkania rady dotyczącej pierścienia, nagle pojawia się złote trio.

 ** **7\. ?****

Trwa bitwa o Hogwart. Gdzie indziej toczy się ostateczne starcie na ziemiach Mordoru. Na krótką chwilę obie łączą się w jedną, gdzie wszyscy się "spotkają".


	5. HP Król Szamanów

**1\. ?**

Bacia walczą o tytuł króla. Harry posiadający tytuł Mistrza Śmierci postanawia się wtrącić.

 **2\. ?**

Harry jest Mistrzem Śmierci. Podczas swojej wędrówki spotyka Amidamaru.

 **3\. Hao/Harry/Joh**

Bracia nie są wrogami. Obaj zabiegają o Harry'ego, będącego królem duchów. Który z nich zdobędzie króla?


	6. HP Pokemon

**1\. ?**

Harry ucieka do innego wymiaru, gdzie przybiera postać pokemona, który wygląda jak ponyta, tylko że w kolorze czarnym i szmaragdowo-zielonej grzywie i ogonie. Po evolucji wyrasta mu róg oraz skrzydła. Podróżuje z Ashem.

 **2\. ?**

Latem podczas ataku dementorów, w Harrym coś pęka i zostaje przeniesiony do innego świata. Tam przybiera postać czarnej ponyty, która posiada aspekt cienia i trucizy. Trafia na zespół R. Ratuje go Ash.

 **3\. Harry/Gary Oak**

Gary znajduje rannego umberiona, który zamiast obręczy ma na czole błyskawice. Harry utknął w postaci pokemona. Między nimi rodzi się uczucie.


	7. HP Zmierzch

**1\. Jasper/ Harry / Jacob**

Harry posiada władzę nad żywiołem (jednym ,albo wszystkimi – od was zależy). Jest przetżymywany w rękach Volturch. Udaje mu się uciec. Emmet znajduje go rannego podczas polowania. Zarówno Jasper jak i Jacob uznają go za swoją bratnią duszę. Volturi chcą chłopaka odzskać.

 **2\. Cullenowie vs Fenrir**

Podczas polowania klan Cullenów natrafia na jamę bazyliszka. Odgłosy walki zwabiają stado Fenrira.

 **3\. Demetri / Harry / Felix**

Rosalie ma brata. Na krótko przed swoją przemianą traci z nim kontakt.. Niespodziewanie spotyka go podczas odwiedzin u Volturich. Okazuje się on jednym ze strażników królów, oraz toważyszem dwóch innych wampirów.

 **4\. Emmet vs Harry vs Neville**

Emmet podczas polowania przeżywa nietypową sytuacje. Ogląda walkę górskiego lwa z niedzwiedziem. Niespodziewanie oba zwierzęta zaczynają współpracować podczas ataku na niego.

Harry to lew. Neville zaś jest niedźwiedziem.

 **5\. Jacob / Harry**

Jacob podczas patrolu znajduje chłopaka uwięzionego lodzie. Harry będąc w wodzie przybiera postać syreny, na lądzie zaś zwykłego człowieka.

 **6\. Harry / Edward**

Podczas podróży Edwarda do Volturich, będąc we Włoszech napotyka osobę, której zapach okazuje się jeszcze większą pokusą, niż ten należący do Belli. Jednak to nie jego krwi pragnie. Podążając za zapachem trafia do magicznej alei, gdzie Harry robi zakupy. Harry ma 17 lat i pracuje jako kucharz w magicznej restauracji serwującej posiłki magicznym stworzeniom.

 **7\. Edwart / Harry / Jasper Syriusz / Jacob Remus / Charlie Swan**

Harry potrafi przybierać postać czarnego ogiera. Po śmierci Cedrica, Syriusz zabiera chłopaka do Ameryki. Biegnąc przez las wpadają na Culleów.

 **8\. Harry / Jacob Edward / Bella**

Armia Victorii zamiast polować na Bellę, rusza na Harry'ego. Harry i Bella okazują się być dalekimi kuzynami.

 **9\. Harry / Emmet**

Alicja to tak naprawdę Luna. Neville jest Jasperem. Cedric zaś Edwardem. Harry jest Mistrzem Śmierci. Okazuje się też, że Emmet to jego ratnia dusza.

 **10\. Harry / Edwart**

Harry jest dalekim kuzynem Jacoba. Obaj stają się zmiennokształtnymi wilkami. Po wydażeniach w Ministerstwie, Sriusz (tak, on żyje) wysyła chłopaka do Forks. Voldemort może żyć albo i nie (od was zależy).


End file.
